Shadow Serpentis Fleet Staging Point 2+3
frame|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Shadow Serpentis-Flottenstützpunkt 2+3 ''Shadow Serpentis Fleet Staging Point 2+3 ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Shadow Serpentis Fleet Staging Point (Shadow Serpentis-Flottenstützpunkt) ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Die Sites sind mit allen Arten von Schiffen erreichbar - auch mit Capital Schiffen. Das (nicht notwendige) Beschleunigungstor in Shadow Serpentis Fleet Staging Point 2 kann jedoch nur mit Sub-Capitals durchflogen werden. Shadow Serpentis Fleet Staging Point 2 thumb|Shadow Serpentis Fleet Staging Point 2Beschreibungstext:The last Serpentis Cartel Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. Man landet an ein paar korallenförmigen Felsen, in 50km Entfernung ist ein Beschleunigungstor. Die Wellen 1A und 1B werden jeweils nach Abschuss von 1-3 Battleships der ersten Welle herbeigerufen, die Reihenfolge ist dabei zufällig. '''Erste Welle *4 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) - 2x Trigger *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry) *2 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer/Sentinel) Welle 2a *3-4 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Protector) - Trigger Welle 3 *2-3 Destroyer (Corelior Sentinel) Welle 2b *2 Energizer Neutralizer Sentry - NOS *3 Serpentis Cruise Missile Battery Welle 3 *1 Boss Cruiser - Serpentis Scout Commander (Serpentis Refinery Haedmaster) *2 Battleships (Core High Admiral) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry) *2-3 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer/Sentinel) Mit dem Abschuss des Serpentis Scout Commander wird die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute findet man u.a. einen 8th Tier Overseer's Effects (Wert: 1.2 Mio ISK), das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Es erscheint sowohl im Local Chat als auch als Popup-Fenster: The last Serpentis Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. Man kann durch das Gate fliegen, wenn man will. Es ist jedoch nicht notwendig. Auf der anderen Seite warten einige Gegner auf etwas Aktion. Erste Welle *6 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Serpentis Point Defense Sentries *1 Serpentis Stasis Tower - web *8 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) - Trigger *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry) Zweite Welle *5 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *5 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) - damp *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Protector) Shadow Serpentis Fleet Staging Point 3 Beschreibungstext: The last Serpentis Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. Der Serpentis Fleet Outpost verursacht mit einer Citadel Torpedo Batterie alle 30 Sekunden massiven Schaden. Ausserdem verfügt die Station über eine Menge Schild, Armor und Struktur. Und die Neutralizer im zweiten Respawn sind auch keine Leichtgewichte. Ein grosses Schiff mit gutem Tank, Capacitor und Schadensoutput ist notwendig (z.B. Carrier, Dreadnought). Es ist jedoch auch möglich die Site problemlos mit zwei Speedtank-Ishtars zu fliegen. Lediglich beim Neutralizer-Battery-Spawn kann es kurz etwas brenzlig werden, hierbei einfach mit dem Partner abstimmen. Ansonsten ist die Station so mit Heavy Drones ohne weiteres zu bewältigen. Solo ist dies jedoch NICHT möglich. Vor Verlusten sei gewarnt. Gegner *1 Serpentis Fleet Outpost - web *5 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *2 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) Erster Respawn - wenn Serpentis Fleet Outpost ca 30% Schildschaden hat *7 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries Zweiter Respawn - wenn Serpentis Fleet Outpost ca 70% Schildschaden hat *2-3 Serpentis Energy Neutralizer III - NOS *5-6 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) Zweiter Respawn - wenn Serpentis leet Outpost ca 50% Armorschaden hat *5-6 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) Die abgeschossene Station hinterlässt einen Container. Darin befinden sich ein 22nd Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (ca. 100 Mio. ISK wert) und -mt etwas Glück - ein paar Core A-Type Module. '''Blitz Möglichkeit 1: '''Wer die Eskalation schnell hinter sich bringen will, kann die Station in einen gut getankten Dread (in Siege-Modus) abschiessen, dann mit einem zweiten kleinen schnellen Schiff den Container leeren und anschliessend (wenn der Dread aus dem Siege Modus rausgekommen ist) rauswarpen. '''Blitz Möglichkeit 2: '''Die Pocket lässt sich mit ein bis zwei Carriern und einem schnellen Schiff zum looten mit gutem Damageoutput (Tengu) blitzen. Dabei nimmt man des Tanks wegen am besten zwei RR Thanatos oder eine gut getankte Chimera und ggf. eine Thanatos. Die Tengu schießt die Neutbatterien weg währen die Carrier permanent auf die Station feuern. ggf. muss die Tengu rauswarpen wenn sie Aggro zieht. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec